


God did Chores too

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, Chores, Fluff, Gen, I DDINT KNOW, I NEEDED THAT, M/M, Omega Steve, Peter swears, Steve in a dress, Tony is lazy, and I feel like I sinned, and Peter takes after him, but more importantly, natasha in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Peter and Tony get in trouble for not doing chores.Natasha is just there to laugh.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 58





	God did Chores too

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently next to Amixii.
> 
> This is not something new, we bother each other at each other’s houses often but like
> 
> I just ran across the street and threw her door open using my keys to yell an idea for a fic
> 
> I didn’t realize there were guests there
> 
> So I simply said good day, swore some more, than ran back home.
> 
> I am now realizing that I was wearing just a robe.
> 
> That robe did not cover anything.
> 
> Good thing they were all gay.
> 
> I now have new potential girlfriends😃

“Tony! I told you to take out the trash!” Steve yells impatiently.

Tony looks at Peter in alarm.

Peter snickers. “At least it’s not me this time.”

“Peter! You didn’t do the dishes!” Steve yells again.

“Well, shit,” Peter says dryly.

Tony snorts. “Shit indeed.”

“You’re gonna end up sleeping on the couch,” Peter warns.

“You’re going to miss your field trip to the Space Center with your class,” Tony counters.

The two look at each other.

“We’re children of god, we don’t do that stuff!” Peter yells.

Tony chokes on his water, knowing full well both that he and Peter were atheist.

“PETER BENJAMIN STARK AND ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN FIVE MINUTES, YOU TWO ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!” Steve yells.

The two alphas immediately scramble off the couch and run up the stairs.

Both are left speechless when they see Natasha in a startlingly brilliant dress but Steve in a better one.

Beautiful baby blue that was skin tight and framed all of the omega’s curves wonderfully.

“Fuck, I’m weak,” Tony wheezes, pretending to be wounded.

He stumbles over to Steve but before the omega can react, grabs his waist and pulls him into a kiss.

Peter makes a wrenching noise before going to do the dishes.

Steve pushes Tony off though. “Trash first.”

Tony groans and trudges across the floor exaggeratedly.

Natasha huffs in amusement. “Does this happen every day?”

Steve turns to look at her, exasperated.

“More than you would believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
